


For a Spin

by The_seal_is_for_marksmanship



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Johnny exudes big top energy, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Past Female V/River Ward, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_seal_is_for_marksmanship/pseuds/The_seal_is_for_marksmanship
Summary: Johnny has never ridden a Ferris wheel before, so he convinces V to ride one.  When it breaks down, Johnny knows just the way to spend the time before their rescue.
Relationships: Female V/River Ward, Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Comments: 17
Kudos: 196





	For a Spin

Johnny departed from the car of the roller coaster. ”Fucking preem V.” He turned around and pointed towards the hulking Ferris Wheel next to them. “Now that thing.”

V rolled her eyes. “A Ferris wheel Johnny? Seriously? I run faster than that thing moves. No way.”

“Come on V. Just one time around the wheel and we go home.” 

“Why the fuck do you want to ride a Ferris wheel?”

“Never ridden one V. Want to try it. Get a real good view of the city.”

V laughed. “Oh come on, everyone has ridden a Ferris wheel as a kid.” Johnny shook his head, and she looked at him thoughtfully. “Shit, were you a kid Johnny? Or did you burst fully formed from a guitar case and into this world or something?”

Johnny smirked. “It was an amp V. Case ain’t big enough to fit all of my splendor.” Johnny gestured up and down his body while puffing out his chest. V rolled her eyes so hard she was afraid they might stick that way. “But really, V. My parents didn’t have two creds to rub together, just like most people in this fucked up world. They weren’t gonna spend it on a Ferris wheel. Come on. Let’s go.”

V started walking towards her bike. “Absolutely not Johnny. I’m dying and you’re killing me, remember? I shouldn’t have wasted the time on the coaster and I’m sure as hell not wasting it on the Ferris wheel.”

Johnny walked backwards in front of her, trying to get her to turn back. “You got enough fucking time to take care of that fucking vending machine but not enough time for your best choom Johnny to ride a Ferris wheel. Real fucking selfish.”

“Still not turning around Johnny. And it really hurts to be called selfish from the king of asshats, just so you know.”

“Come on V.”

“No.”

Johnny walked backwards quietly for a few seconds, thoughtful. Silence always scared V. Meant Johnny was plotting.

He confirmed her suspicions when a smile lit up his face. “Remember when I narrated everything you did like it was some junk store noir?”

V stopped walking and glared at Johnny. “Oh no you prick. You promised me you would never narrate my day again.”

“No, I promised I would never narrate your day _as a noir_ again.”

“Johnny…”

“This time I’m feeling romance book. One of those real slutty ones with the shirtless guy on the front.”

“Johnny, I will get back on that roller coaster and throw myself from the top, I fucking swear.” She began hurriedly walking back to the bike, Johnny following close behind her.

“As she walked quickly away from the handsome, talented, and impressively endowed man asking for a favor, everything in her wanted to turn back around. She had always craved what he offered, chiseled muscles and an air of danger that hung around him like a musk. How could she resist his magnetism? Did she really even want to?”

V stuffed her fingers in her ears and kept walking, now almost at her bike, but Johnny came even closer to her, just a breath behind her. She could smell cigarettes, which was baffling, as she hadn’t smoked today or in these clothes, and his cigs were just a mirage. Weird as shit, but of all the weird shit that had happened to her lately, this barely even registered on the strange scale.

“She continued walking away from destiny, and the finest fuck she could ever hope for.” She was at the motorcycle – she turned it on, gave it a rev to drown out the noise, but she could. still. hear. him. She turned to glare at him as he continued his narration.

“She looked at him with her big, bashful, baleful eyes and thought, how could she break this man’s heart? He was willing to die for her, to risk everything for her safety, and she was denying him as simple a pleasure as a sunset ride on the Ferris Wheel.”

She threw up her hands. “Fucking FINE Johnny. I will ride the fucking Ferris Wheel if you never narrate me again. In any style, and certainly not that terrible drivel you just came up with.”

Johnny tutted. “Drivel? That was art.”

She turned off the bike and hurried back to the Ferris wheel, flipping both middle fingers at Johnny.

V arrived at the Ferris wheel stand, looking for a way to power it up. There were some switches near the ground, and the wires to them seemed to be leading over to where the roller coaster panel was, so it looked like there was power to the wheel. Good. Quick fix, one spin around the thing. and then she could go home.

Johnny stood in front of her, watching her work. “You know V, you’re much more fun to be around without that stick that’s been shoved up your ass.”

“Eat me Johnny.” 

She flipped a switch, and the Ferris wheel lit up and started slowly rotating. “Alright rocker boy, let’s get on this thing.”

* * *

“YOU.” She said through gritted teeth, arms crossed and leaning her back of one of the benches of the pod she and Johnny were in. Johnny sat across from her in the way he most preferred to sit, legs spread, back leaning, cigarette in hand.

“YOU. YOU wanted to ride this fucking hunk of junk and now WE’RE stuck. You happy with yourself Johnny, huh?”

He pulled his shades down his face, eyes peaking over the top of them. “Yeah, pretty much.”

“Fuck off you fucking fuck. How the hell are we gonna get down from here?” They had to be forty feet above the ground, and even with her cyberware that was a hell of a fall.

Johnny pointed to the gate around the wheel, and to the ladder that was laid against it. “That ladder should work.”

V squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples. This stress couldn’t be good for the relic. “You fucking going gonk on me or something? And how exactly do we get that ladder UP here?”

Johnny took a drag of his cig and exhaled. “Call that pig boyfriend of yours. He can finally be good for something, because he sure as shit wasn’t good for sex. Maybe he can investigate where a clit is now that he’s in the P.I. business.”

“Oh fuck off. He’s not technically my boyfriend. And he did fine.”

Johnny took another drag on the cigarette. “Oh well pardon me, I didn’t know he did _fine_.” Johnny said, sarcasm dripping from every word. “You might want to keep your baton of yours on you when you’re over there, cause you’ll be fending off the droves of women in Night City that are vying to fuck mediocre.”

She ignored him best she could, because talking to Johnny when he was like this always added more fuel to the fire. He wasn’t completely wrong though, which he must’ve know, him being in her thoughts sometimes. River was an enthusiastic lover, but not a particularly skilled one.

She picked up her phone and dialed his number. Three rings, then nothing.

“He didn’t pick up again, did he?” Johnny’s voice sounded weird, and she couldn’t exactly place it. Was that, sympathy? No way, not from Johnny.

“He’s just busy Johnny.”

“He’s unemployed V. The gonk is ghosting you. Trust me, I’m a ghost.”

“Yeah, because if you weren’t a ghost I’d throw you off of here for getting us stuck.” Johnny smirked. “Shit, Judy’s in Oregon. Maybe Panam can help?” She picked up her phone and dialed Panam, who answered on the first ring.

“Hey V, what’s up?”

“Okay, like, I just need you to be really cool when I ask you something, okay?”

Panam perked up on the holo, looking concerned. “Shit V, you in trouble? Need me to help hide a body? Need to lay low from the law?” Johnny mouthed _‘You should fuck her instead’_ and V turned away from him. 

“Nah, Panam, shit, how do I say this? I’m stuck on a Ferris Wheel”.

Panam took a few seconds to process what V had said. “You’re stuck…on a Ferris wheel? What are you? Ten?”

V turned back to Johnny, gestured to the phone and mouthed _'See?'_. Johnny scoffed and inhaled on his cig. “Johnny blackmailed me into coming up here. He’s never ridden one before.”

“The two of you are so weird sometimes. Fine. It’s gonna take me a while to get to Pacifica. Like an hour.”

V sighed, pinching her nose. “Fine Panam, thanks for the help. I owe you one.”

Panam smiled. “Nah V, you’re one of the clan. Don’t owe me anything. Except maybe a beer next time you’re out here.”

“That I can do. See you in an hour.” V hung up the phone, and then chucked it at Johnny. It bounced off of him and onto the floor of the pod.

Wait. It bounced **off** him. He’s just a fucking glitch? How could anything bounce off him?

Johnny looked down at the phone, amused. “Huh. I was wondering if that might happen.”

V gaped at Johnny, incredulous. “You mean you wondered if you turned fucking real?”

“Nah, not real V. Corporeal. And only to you.”

She gestured to him. “You better get to explaining what the fuck is going on.”

Johnny took off his glasses, stored them at the top of his vest, put his right leg overtop his left knee, and leaned forward conspiratorially. “Okay, so I’ve been wondering. I lost my arm in that clusterfuck of a war. Passed out, arm. Woke up, no arm. But it still fucking hurt. My arm was a chunk of metal without a single nerve cell and it hurt worse than anything. Was screaming from it, felt like it was torn apart when it wasn’t there. Doctor came in, said it was pain caused from something called a phantom limb. Our body becomes so used to something being there that sometimes it fills in the blanks when that thing ain’t there anymore. They gave me some pills and it went away some, but it took awhile before the arm that wasn’t there stopped hurting.” He leaned back, lighting another cigarette. “So I see it as this, V. You’ve seen me round the clock since you put the relic in. As time has gone on, you expect to see me, for me to be there. You start maybe smelling things or feeling my breath or whatever. Your brain associates those little details with a real person. Eventually all of me appears to be here, even though I’m not. I’m not real to any other gonk but you.”

V remembered the cigarette smoke, and other things she should have noticed but didn’t. A chair feeling warm after Johnny sat in it. A soft movement of wind as he walked by. “Shit Johnny. What does this mean?”

Johnny smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen. Shit. “It means we have an hour to live out those fucking fantasies you’ve been having about me.”

Fuck. Oh fuck. Shit. V had been having dreams about Johnny. But they were dreams. He could see dreams? Nah, he couldn’t, he was just projecting. Best to deflect. “And what the fuck would those fantasies be Johnny? Cause all my fantasies about you involve running you over with my motorcycle, and it’s all the way down there.”

Johnny stood up, towering over her. “What do you think I see when I dream V? I’m little bits of data. I sure as fuck can’t have any of my own.” Oh shit, she was in deep now. “You know how maddening it is, to wake up after you have been dreaming about me ordering you around, bending you over your couch, and fucking you so hard you scream? Which by the way, you being a sub? Incredibly hot. Knowing how powerful you are and how you yearn to submit to me – shit V, I haven’t stopped thinking about it since the first dream you had about me.”

“Man, to wake up in the morning wanting to give you the fuck of your life but not being able to - I’d rather be stuck in Mikoshi again. Come on V. You want it, I want it. You can’t say you’re not curious because I’ve been inside your head.” 

V must’ve appeared hesitant, as Johnny softened a bit. “Shit V, don’t you want to feel that connection? We’ve got something special, you and me. If I had to raid Arasaka a second time to save your ass, I’d do it even quicker than when they took Alt. You are the only person that gets me and doesn’t hate me for it. I don’t blame everyone for hating me, they should. But you’re the only person that has seen me for what I am really, not seen me for the rocker boy shit or the corpo hating shit. Just me. A person that wants to ride Ferris Wheels and gets sick every time they think about something happening to you. V, I don’t know how this will end, and I don’t know if both of us, or even one of us, will make it. Let’s do something that makes us forget about the end for a bit. Let’s just be here together.”

V was speechless. “Shit Johnny. I…I’m fucking floored. Hell, it even sounds like you want more than a fuck.”

Johnny sat back down, looking vulnerable, which was just a weird thing for V to see. “Like it can just be a fuck V. If that’s what you want.”

V stood up and walked over to Johnny. She put her legs outside of his, put her knees on the bench and straddled him, hair brushing against his face. “You’ve seen all my dreams, Johnny. The regular ones too, where we just spend an evening getting drunk at the bar, challenging street kids to basketball, eating noodles at 2 am. I want more and I’ve wanted more. I just didn’t know that you felt the same.” She reached out and touched his chest. “Well that and I had no idea I could even touch you. So, what do you say Johnny?”

Johnny smiled. “That you must be a fucking gonk for wanting me at all. But I’m glad you are.”

Suddenly, Johnny’s head lurched forward, his lips connecting with V’s mouth, forcing a small gasp from her. She then melted into the kiss. His lips were warm and soft, even though she knew he wasn’t actually there. 

Johnny leaned back and away from the kiss. “Stop thinking so fucking hard and just enjoy it.”

To V, that sounded like a challenge. “Fucking make me, old man.”

A growl emanated from Johnny’s throat. “Fine. Strip.”

V looked around the glass-enclosed pod. “Johnny, the people on the street might see me.”

Johnny sneered. “It’s fucking dark V. They probably can’t see you. And if they do, you’re gonna give em a hell of a show. Now strip. Or I’ll just leave you wanting and you can see if that cop can solve the case of where a fucking g-spot is.”

“Asshole.” V took off her top and threw it at Johnny who caught it with a laugh. She shimmied out of her pants, leaving herself only in her underthings. Johnny gestured with her hand for her to continue to undress, so she slowly took off her bra and panties.

“Preem,” Johnny said, admiringly, gazing at her naked form. His voice took a commanding tone. “Sit. Now.” He pointed at the bench behind her.

She knew she should challenge him more, but shit, his no nonsense tone made her knees week and her core throb. She settled down on the seat, naked skin sticking slightly to the plastic of the bench. Johnny stalked over and kneeled down. In one quick move, he threw a leg of hers over each shoulder, yanked her thighs so she was almost off the bench, and buried him head between her legs.

“Fuck! Johnny! Fuck!” She twisted her hands into his hair, stabilizing herself against the onslaught of his tongue and fingers. For the next several minutes, he worked his two digits inside of her, crooking them forward and rubbing against her g-spot, increasing the slick already dripping from her core. As his fingers rubbed against her, his tongue darted across her clit, quick movements bringing her higher and higher, nearly at the apex of pleasure. She was almost there, almost blissfully there, and then he stopped.

“Shit, why in the fuck did you stop Johnny?”

He grabbed her hair firmly but not too harshly, an action that featured in many of her dream fantasies. She shivered slightly at the touch. “Because Panam is going to be here soon, and I want you to come while I’m inside you.”

Johnny was fully clothed and made no move to strip. Instead, he unbuckled his pants and pulled out his cock. Johnny had bragged about it being impressive when she rode with Panam, but she hadn’t believed that to be true. The eight, thick inches that jutted out from his tight pants proved that she was mistaken. He noticed her admiring his length and smirked. “I told you it was impressive.”

She scoffed. His ego was big enough and she was not going to add to it. “Impressive? I doubt I’ll even feel it when you stuff it in. If you can even find where to put it.” 

“Fuck V, you know I’m in your head, right? I know when you’re lying” He was still kneeling, and he leaned forward again between her thighs and took in her scent. “Plus, the smell of your arousal says otherwise.” He dipped a finger back into her dripping cunt, making her gasp. “And you’re even wetter than before.”

He reached up from his kneeling position and grabbed V, gently guiding her down to the floor. She laid on her back, knees bent, as he kissed her, the taste of herself mingling into the kiss.

“You ready V? You still want to do this?” he asked, looking down on her.

“Fuck yes I do. If you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to listen to Electropop every fucking second until I die.”

Johnny laughed, then quickly buried himself inside her. Shit, she could definitely feel the size of him. It was on the edge of discomfort, but the pleasure of him being inside of her far outweighed the pain. He began a fast but rhythmic pace, reigniting the arousal she had felt as he ate her out. She tried to last as long as she could, but after a few minutes she was already close. He must have felt her approaching her apex, as his own thrusts started becoming more erratic. He reached down and began stroking her swollen clit, and a lightning bolt of pleasure coursed through her. A minute later she was coming harder then she had ever come in her life, her whole-body tensing and releasing, and Johnny shouted as he too felt her climax and too rode out the orgasm.

After they both rode out her waves of pleasure, Johnny pulled out of her and laid on his back beside her, breathing heavily. “Shit V, you know, all this is all your fault.”

“You’re the one that wanted to ride this fucking thing.”

“And you’re the one that told me to eat you. You gave me ideas.”

“Well you finally had a thought. Congratulations.”

He swatted her side gently. “Come on, get dressed. Panam is gonna be here soon.

V slowly clothed herself, tired from the come down of her orgasm. As she put finished the final step and put on her last boot, she could hear Panam’s truck rev down the street. She turned at Johnny and smiled. “I never thought I’d like a Ferris wheel more than a roller coaster. But here we fucking are.”

Johnny grabbed her hand, leaned close to her ear. “I bet I could fuck you on the coaster car floor too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a creative fury last night, so if anyone has any constructive criticism or notices anything I missed, please let me know. And please let me know what you think, good or bad.
> 
> Also, sorry to any River stans. I was underwhelmed by the romance, and wanted to make jokes about it, but I still like the guy.


End file.
